Shin Seiki Sentai, GunNERV
by Jaxom. El Jakulero Grande
Summary: Neon Genesis Squadron, GunNER-V When the Enjers attack, it up to five teenagers and their super robot to save us all.. This is their battle. This is their story. Fight Daitetsu Ou Evangerion! Fight GunNER-V! sentai/powerrangers x NGE crossover
1. SUCK IT

Disclaimer: the following drivel is the resort of boredom and excessive sugar.. Don't expect too much. Also, Evangelion belongs to Gainax and the Sentai genre is Toei's.

Shin Seiki Sentai

GunNER-V

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

[Opening theme]

When the skies turn grey,

And the seas turn Crimson.

To save the planet,

There is one option!

GO! GO! GunNER-V!

When Seelenoids come,

And the Earth they ransack.

They will protect us!

They will drive them back!

GO! GO! GunNER-V!

GunNER RED,

With locks of flame!

GunNER BLUE,

With a soul of ice!

GunNER BLACK,

With a leg of steel!

GunNER GREEN,

With cannons strong!

GunNER YELLOW,

You mustn't run away!

Go, Great Iron King!

Fight for peace!

Fight EVANGERION!

Defeat them with ease!

GO! FIGHT ON!

GO! GO! GunNER-V!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Episode 1: GO ON AND SUCK IT WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

It was a peaceful day inTokyo3, a peaceful city filled with peaceful people living their oh-so-peaceful lives…

Clean streets with minimal traffic, luscious greeneries in its large parks, a great rail transit system, and affordable housing add immensely to its peaceful residents' peaceful lives of peaceful peacefulness.

[GEE ISNT IT PEACEFUL MUCH?]

Although it may not look like it, inside this city lays humanities last bastion of hope.

Within the great fortress GEOFRONT, all hell began break loose.

"AN ENJER HAS BEEN CONFIRMED BY OUR 11th SURVEILANCE NET!!" reported agent Makoto as he sat at his console inside the hi-tech megabunker.

"It has been spotted at the shores of Lake Touya!" added agent Shigeru.

"Show it on the main screen!" ordered NER-V's combat director Misato Katsuragi.

Immediately on the giant screen taking up the front of the command center, the image of the Enjer was displayed.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Lake Touya, a popular tourist spot just outside of Tokyo3, was a large lake bordered by rolling hills and pine forests..

Occupied only by tourists that wanted to experience nature, it was a tranquil place...

UNTIL TODAY.

"HAHAHAHAHA!! I shall suck this planet dry!" the Enjer stated proudly, inadvertently revealing its plan.

"And after that I shall watch you puny humans cry for your beloved water!"

The Enjer Suckuum, sent by Seelenoid Faction, the "Followers of The Plan"; looked like an unwieldy cross between a vacuum cleaner and an elephant.

"MY SNOUT IS THE SNOUT THAT SHALL SUCK ALL THE WATERS! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?!"

As it dipped its hose/snout into the lake, the water began to rapidly decrease...

Couples flirting in rowboats could only wail in vain as they quickly got stranded, fishermen found their lines' hooks two feet above the surface, and the resident lake monster, Touyie, could only flail around in the quickly shrinking puddle around it..

"WHAT, OH WHAT, SHALL WE DO??!" All of them cried out in despair.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Back at GEOFRONT the gears began to move on the operation to save the Earth's waters.

Watching the lake disappear into the Seeleniod's belly most of the crew couldn't help but wonder: "MAN! CAN THAT THING SUCK!!!"

"Assemble the team." Gendo Ikari, the commander of NER-V, calmly ordered while he sat in his chair with his patented Gendo Pose .

"Aye aye sir! Alerting the team now." agent Ibuki, the communications specialist, did as she was told.

Punching commands into her keyboard she got in touch the team of heroes.

=GO GunNER-V= her console displayed in large red letters.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

In a certain Highschool within the city, five Synch-changer phones were answered.

"Way to disturb my nap..." said the feiry redhead, Asuka Shoryou Langley..

"This is Ayanami." stated the silent and calm beauty..

"Suzahara here!" the jock spoke into his unit...

"Aida reporting in!" the four-eyed militarygeek answered...

"WH-What is it...?" the meek boy, Shinji Ikari, nervously replied...

"AN ENJER HAS BEEN SIGHTED! GunNER-V is to deploy at once, The N3 Flag is on its way. "

.

"ROGER!" five voices rang out in unison. Albeit with a shaky one among them.

All of them quickly made their way to the school's roof and raised their Synch-changers into the air

"GunNER CHANGE!"

Simultaneously, shafts of light decended on the teens, changing them into their respective AT-Armor.

As the unnecessarily lengthy and flashy transformation sequence ended the team began its equally unnecessary, lengthy and flashy roll call.

"GunNER RED, burning to fight!"

"GunNER BLUE, set."

"GunNER BLACK, I'll pound 'em in!"

"GunNER GREEN, show me the target."

"GunNER YELLOW, r-r-ready."

"GunNER-V GO!"

Where there once stood five pubescent teenagers, now stood five warriors of justice.

The team then proceeds to strike a kickass [yet individually lame] group pose with appropriately colored pyrotechnics exploding behind them..

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

To be continued….?

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Author's notes:

The idea for this fic popped into my head when I found it abit hard to sleep due to the hot tropical nights.. lol brainfart

Basically this is NGE reworked into a SENTAI /PowerRangers format.

Be warned though… There may be A LOT OF OOC.

Yes, I am crazy…

This chapter is kinda short since I am using it as a testbed of ideas.

Btw im not exactly that good at English so do forgive my subpar writing.

Reviews most welcome!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

OMAKE:

Touji: dammit why'd Asuka get to be the leader??

Author/me: Well, she IS "red".

Kensuke: that'd explain Rei getting cast as "blue" as well…

Author/me: And the colors for you two seemed to match pretty good, Kensuke gets green since he is a huge army nut [and green minded], and Touji gets black since… since that's the color of his tracksuit..

Touji: THAT'S IT? THAT'S THE ONLY REASON I WAS BLACK?

Author/me: would you have liked pink better??

Touji: …

Author/me: Btw "yellow" I was considering pink as your color first… be glad I changed my mind.

Shinji: why me…?

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Terminology/ technobabble:

NER-V: [NewEarthRescue-V], a group created to protect the planet from the Seelenoids

Seelenoid Faction: a mysterious group seemingly out to destroy the Earth. They claim to be guided in their actions by "The Plan"

Enjer: Seelenoid mutant monster.

Synch-changer: a device that activates the AT-Armor for each member of GunNER-V

AT-Armor: A battlesuit granting the wearer enhanced abilities with special functions built-into each one.

N3 Flag: GunNER-V's mobile HQ/main transportation.

Vanger-machines: Five unique combat mecha designed to complement its pilot's abilities. Namely: Vanger-Droid, Vanger-Jet, Vanger-Racer, Vanger-Tank, Vanger-Copter.

Combines to form Daitetsu Ou Evangerion

Great Iron King EVANGERION: [Daitetsu Ou Evangerion], a Giant Robot of unparalleled strength and power, created with the planet's greatest science and technology.


	2. Ice Ice Baby

Disclaimer: the following drivel is the resort of insomnia, boredom and excessive sugar.. Don't expect too much. Also, Evangelion belongs to Gainax and the Sentai genre is Toei's.

Shin Seiki Sentai

GunNER-V

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Act2: All right stop, collaborate and listen.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It came from beyond the clouds...

A huge ship, one that breaks all aerodynamic laws.

A hi-tech ship, one bristling with technology and science.

A white ship, painted the color of purest snow.

A powerful ship, armed with lasers, cannons and missiles.

A remarkable ship, one so amazing that multiple sentences were needed to describe it.

The N3 Flag, GunNER-V's primary support craft, had arrived.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Cue its entrance song:

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Tobe! N3 Furagu!

[Fly! N3 Flag]

Justice in the sky!!

Protection from up high!

N3 Flag FLY! FLY! FLY!

Defeat all the dangers!

Repel all invaders!

N3 Flag fire your lasers!

FIGHT! N3 Flag! FLY! N3 Flag!

Turn the enemies all to slag!

Shoot your cannons!

Use your missiles!

Protect all the children's smiles!

Fly! N3 Flaaaaaaaaaaaag!!!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Gott dammit!" exclaimed Asuka, now suited in her red AT Armor, "Do they have to play that stupid song every time the ship arrives?!"

"Be thankful Red," GunNER Green, Kensuke, answered her, "Remember when they didnt have that theme song for it yet?"

"I do, they played ICE, ICE, BABY 2013 Remix whenever it came for us.." GunNER Black reminded their fiery leader.

Everyone simultaneously cringed at the thought.

"ROT IN HELL VANILLA ICE!" shouted GunNER-Red angrily, "ROT IN THE DEEPEST PIT OF HELL!!!"

At the N3 Flag's helm, unknown to anyone, Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki inwardly raged at the insult to his idol.

"Let's see how you like The Ninja Turtle Rap, Second-impact Tribute, next time..." He thought, "I have to remind my people at WinterMoon Records to hasten its release date."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Fast forward, a couple of minutes…

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The N3 Flag is quickly making its way towards lake Touya, carrying within it the GunNER-V team and its crew.

At the ship's bridge, the group is prepped by Misato via video-feed.

"Okay guys," She explained, "This thing sucks… LITERALLY. In just under fifteen minutes it reduced the lake to roughly 10% of its original volume."

"Hey Kensuke, wasn't your last _girlfriend_ the same vacuum model as he is?" Ribbed Touji. "You know what? I think that's her dad.."

"SCREW YOU, MISTER I-HAVE-A-REAL-GIRLFRIEND!!!" he fired back. "ENJOY GETTING WHIPPED!"

"And you go ahead and enjoy your ronery-time."

"GAAAAAAAAH!" Kensuke was just about ready to snap.

"ENOUGH!!!" Shouted the vice-commander. "I SHALL HAVE NO PETTY SQUABBLES ON MY BRIDGE."

"Yes sir.." Both Black and Green weakly replied.

"Ahem." The tactician cleared her throat, "As I was saying, this thing sure as hell can suck… Stay clear of its snout."

"You heard the lady, Green." Whispered the black armored one.

"GRRRRR.." Kensuke glared daggers.

"Other than that, this thing should be pretty simple to defeat." Misato ended.

"So we go in, do some kung-fu, blow it up, and then wait for next week?" Asked Asuka.

"That's about right, so yeah." And Misato signed-off.

The majestic form of the N3 Flag arrived at the lake just in time for everyone aboard to see the Enjer produce the loudest burp in Japan's recorded history.

***BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP* **

Five forms were beamed down from the ship a few meters from the marauder.

GunNER-V had finally arrived.

Everyone in the vicinity rejoiced. They were saved.

"YAY!" Everyone redundantly said, "We're saved!"

Landing expertly, the team struck another overwhelming battlepose.[read: FABULOUS+PYROTECHNICS]

"NOT SO FAST! MOJO-JOJO!!!" The heroine in red exclaimed.

To which her blue-clad ally monotonously added, "We won't let you have Townsville."

Every one in the vicinity, and back at GeoFront, sweatdropped.

"Psssst… Wrong crossover guys…" Kensuke discretely said.

"Sorry, the cable back at the apartment broke last week; it's been stuck on Cartoon Network since." apologized Shinji automatically.

"OK. Let me redo it.." Asuka said, before recomposing herself, "STOP! VILE SCUM! YOU SHALL SUCK NO MORE!"

"You have sucked your last suck." Expounded Rei in her usual calm manner.

"Prepare to suck my boot… UP YOUR ASS!" Black not-so-fluently joined in.

"Suck on this," Green said, brandishing his synch-blaster, "hose-nose!"

"Sorry," mumbled Shinji unprepared, without a battle cry of his own, "I don't know anything cool to say with the word _suck_ in it..."

"HAHAHAHAHA! MY SUCKING PROWESS HAS NO BOUNDS!" proudly, the Enjer shouted, "FEAR MY SUCTION!"

"RISE!" He commanded as he spread a number of small white seeds on the ground, "RISE AND ATTACK, EMPEES!"

The seeds instantly turned into Seelenoid foot soldiers, Empees. Genetically modified monsters with permanent shit-eating grins plastered on their eyeless, whale-like heads. All were armed with a wicked looking blade about as tall as themselves. Cheap to mass-produce and highly loyal to The Plan, they were perfect cannon-fodder. But of course, being just generic scene fillers they were not expected to last long in a fight

"GO! GunNER-V" the team lashed out. Each of them now brandishing a sync-blaster/saber.

A relatively easy battle wiped out all of the Empees, leaving only the Enjer.

"IT'S YOUR TURN NOW," GunNER-Red faced the Enjer, "SNOUT-FACE!"

The five GunNERs and one Seelenoid Enjer clashed. Red and Black fought it with sync-sabers, Blue and Green used their blasters for ranged support and Yellow occasionally threw in a highly inaccurate stab or shot. Through all this, the Enjer was able to hold its own against them

"MAXIMUM SUCTION!" and Suckuum sucked their weapons out of their hands.. "NOW I SHALL SUCK ALL OF YOU!!!"

"Hey Ken," Touji snickered, "I think he's coming onto you."

"Screw you Touji." Green proceeded to stuff some armed plasma-grenades into his teammate's hands and shoved him onto the Enjer which was totally caught unawares by this maneuver. The remaining four had barely enough time to get out of the blast radius before Black and their foe were engulfed in a large explosion.

"HEY! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW POWERFUL THAT WAS, YOU NERD?!" Black shouted as the smoke cleared. "I COULD HAVE DIED!"

"Tsk! I guess I'll have to use moar grenades next time. " Green told no one in particular.

Suckuum himself was now severely weakened by those several grenades it took at point blank, and it showed. Stunned and badly hurt, he was now unable to defend himself.

:"FINISH HIM!!!" ordered Misato. "USE PEN2!"

"GO! PEN2!" the team simultaneously pressed a button on their wrist mounted synch-changers. A black and white object swiftly descended from the N3 Flag. As it landed, it became obvious that it was a man-sized robotic penguin; carrying what curiously seemed like an over-sized sixpack in its right metal flipper.

"WAAAAARK!" it roared a robotic approximation of the sound a penguin made.

-To Be Continued-

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

YAY INSOMNIA! This brainfart is brought to you by Cartoon-Network, Twinkies, and the tropical summer heat..

Vice-commander Fuyutsuki in the series [year 2015] seems at around his late 50's, Vanilla ICE rose to "fame" in the 90's [making Fuyutsuki one of the few GeoFront personnel to have known his "greatness", he may actually be the last person on Earth left to appreciate him]

WinterMoon literally translates into FuyuTsuki in Japanese.

The "Empees" of course are the MP Evas shrunk down into those generic powerranger/sentai foes.

IS THERE ANYWAY FROM KEEPING THE DOCUMENT MANAGER SCREWING WITH MY FORMATTING? goddamn double breaks.

Some other Eva Stuff I might throw in later: JetAlone, TRIDENT, Mana & Mari.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

OMAKE!

Clang…Clang… Clang… It echoed through the long, dark corridor…

Clang…Clang… Clang… Steadily, ominously it grew louder, closer…

For one sheepish boy the sound of metal on concrete proved almost too much.

"Why'd I have to get lost now?" he asked the shadowed, gray walls, "How'd I end up in this section of the base?"

Clang…Clang… Clang… No answer came for him but that sound.

Clang…Clang… Clang… Shinji Ikari, 14 years of age, was just about ready to wet himself.

"Who's t-there?" he challenged the darkness half-heartedly, "Asuka? Touji? T-that's not f-funny you guys.."

Clang…Clang… Clang… The scared lad could barely see something far in front of him…

Clang…Clang… Clang… Something massive… Something that didn't walk like a human…

Months of combat training didn't prepare him for this. Months of living with Asuka and Misato no way in hell helped as well. Visions of monsters, bloody flesh eating butchers, flooded his panicked brain…

Clang…Clang… Clang… He could feel it just ahead, looming.

Clang…Clang… Clang… Two cold eyes stared at him, penetrating the shadows.

Everyone has that "fight or flight" instinct wired in to them; Shinji's unfortunately was perpetually stuck on "flight". Sweat pooled on his forehead and in his palms. Knees shaking, teeth clenched. His bladder control was at its limits. All it needed now was one final push.

Clang…Clang… Clang… It was suddenly right in front of him!

Clang…Clang… Clang… He lost consciousness just as it came into focus; His last thought was of the warmth now spreading on his leg.

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!!!

PEN2 called for clean-up in Quadrant-72b.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Terminology/Technobabble

**Synch-saber/Synch-blaster**: GunNER-V's standard issue weapon, able to switch between melee and ranged forms for combat.

**PEN2**: Photon-Emitting-Neutralizer ver2, a weapon made for the GunNER Team by doctor Akagi. Usually found onboard the N3 Flag or wandering GeoFront in the form of a giant, robot penguin.

**JetAlone**: A fighter plane that transforms into a small, yet agile, robot. Pilot:Unknown

**Project T**: All that's known about it is it's being developed by the military, additional info seems to hint at a possible combination system similar to Evangerion.

**Vanger-Droid**: Vanger machine 1. A humanoid robot designed for melee combat. Forms Evangerion's inner torso. Pilot: GunNER-Red/Asuka Shoryou Langley

**Vanger-Jet**: Vanger machine 2. A flying-wing bomber plane. Forms Evangerion's wings, chest and helmet. Pilot: GunNER-Blue/Rei Ayanami.

**Vanger-Racer**: Vanger machine 3. A fast ground assault craft. Forms Evangerion's right arm. Spoiler turns in to "Impact Boomerang" weapon when merged. Pilot: GunNER-Black/Touji Suzahara.

**Vanger-Tank**: Vanger machine 4. A heavily armored artillery unit. Forms Evangerion's legs. Main gun can be used when combined as the "Impact Cannon" weapon. Pilot: GunNER-Green/Kensuke Aida.

**Vanger-Copter**: Vanger-machine 5. Aerial scout craft. Forms Evangerion's left arm. Rotor blades become Evangerion's "Impact Sword". Pilot: GunNER-Yellow/Shinji Ikari.

**Vanger machines 6 & 7**: Both are under development, with suitable pilots already being trained. Vanger-Rescue and Vanger-Liner. Correspondingly colored pink and white


End file.
